Oleg's Trading Post
Oleg's Trading Post is a small shop in the wilderness run by Oleg and his wife Svetlana. It is located at the top of a hill. It is an old army post that was taken over by trolls. When the trolls disappeared, Oleg moved in and took over the building with the help of a contingent of soldiers who assisted in rebuilding. The soldiers, however, were called back to Brevoy in October. A relief contingent was supposed to arrive by December, but an early winter kept them sheltered in Restov. Bandits harassed the Post in the colder months until the Adventuring Group managed to fend them off in the Battle At Oleg's, a tale which Oleg never tires in hearing or retelling to passing travelers. It is a tale that grows in its myth with each hearing. The grave of River to the North of Oleg's is a constant reminder of the cruel battle and the stakes that were at hand. Oleg's Purchase Limit - 1,100 gp (increases by 100 gp/wk) Smiley's Purchase Limit - 1,500 gp. Anastasia's Purchase Limit - 2,000 gp (specific items). Features Current Capacity: : (25 total) ; Oleg's House (2), Guest House (23) : Water for about 100 people. Features of the trading post include the following: *High wooden walls *Wooden gate that can be barred from the inside *4 catapults (3 not working; 1 functional) *12 Stable stalls *Oleg's house (1 bedroom, office, 2 storage rooms, dining room) *Guest house (10 beds upstairs) + 1 private room w/ 2 single beds + 10 beds downstairs + Kesten's Room/Office *Bar *Storage *Well inside the wall (15 feet) can serve 12 people. (20-30 people can survive if rains are good and water is rationed.) *2 ft ditch dug around the base of the hill. See: http://www.rlucci.com/images/olegs.jpg for a picture of Oleg's. Outside Well - '''(45 feet) 50-80 people could survive. '''Nearby: [[River's Hill|'River's Hill ']]- The burial spot of "River" Elban Medvyed, located north of the Trading Post. : River Headstone "Looking South" : Headstone for Cleric of Erastil who was found at the carnivorous tree. (Buried with Holy Amulet) : Headstone for Robilar. : Burial Spot of Drun Givaldrak, ripped into by the boar, Tuskgutter. Underground Aquifier - Slightly north of Oleg's. Within the ditch boundary but outside the post's walls. Extends north. 'ToDo List:' 1. Catapults '- The soldiers have one engineer with them. (10-20 day project per catapult after proper materials arrive; ''advanced tools 1 load of lumber (each) '''2. Crennelations (Defenses) +2 cover. (30 day project; requires 4 loads of lumber) 3. Distillery (10-15 days to build) 2 loads Glass or metal 2 loads of lumber 4. Blacksmith's Forge (Requires proper supplies) (30-45 days to build once supplies arrive) 4 loads of lumber 2 loads of stone 1 load of clay/brick 5. Extending out the Wall (80 days) 20 loads of lumber 2 more advanced tools 6. Tannery (Taken care of by the tanner) Nearly doubles hide tanning. Boggard Hides- 100 gp. 7. Cold Store (In a basement of the storage) (30 days) = 30 days of food stored for 10 people. 1 load of lumber 4 loads of stone 1 load of metal 8. Oleg's Second Floor Oleg has been talking about adding this and paying for this himself. (40 days) 'Completed Improvements' '- Bunk Beds' (Nearly double housing capacity to 21) - Catapults (One Completed) '- Dig Ditch' '- Garden' '- Clean Guest House' '- Kennels' '- Expand Stables '(doubled capacity to 12) -''' Well - '''Outside the wall. Materials Present -4 loads of lumber -1 load clay -1 load stone -Basic Tools -3 Advanced Tools -Ingots (needed to use forge) Extra Rules - Ingots needed for forge. - Training wolves. DC 10 handle animal check for them to remain calm. DC 20 handle animal check every 10 days to progress towards domestication. (17 Checks must be successful). : BEGIN Day 76 : IF one trainer (3 hrs/day); end approx: Day 250. DC 20 handle animal check every 10 days to progress towards hunting use . (5 Checks must be successful). : Approx: Day 300. DC 25 handle animal check after that every 10 days to progress toward war use. (10 Checks must be successful). : Approx: Day 400. Inhabitants The current population of Olegton is ____. Ghrey Battle (Ftr 6) Quelk Surtova (Rgr 2/Ftr 2) Blevin Garess (Ftr 2/War 1) Old Smiley (com 2) - Mayor Georg Whistle (com 2) - Lumberjack Nearby Inhabitants The Old Beldame (witch 6) - About 1/3 day ride away. Near Bokken Bokken (wiz 4/alch 1) - About 1/3 day ride away. Gnarlwood (CR 4)- Tree in the Narlmarches Former Inhabitants Glenn - Recovering Wine Merchant whose stocks were robbed (Resided ~ Day 60-70). Category:Player Characters Category:Locations